tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Alistair Bake
'Alistair Bake wa's a Rank 1 ghoul investigator of the CCG. He was stationed and lived in Tokyo's First Ward, in the CCG main office. Upon the time of his death he was heavily infatuated with Rank 1 investigator Natalia Hana. Appearance Alistair has white hair, featuring a red streak in it, and black eyes. He is quite short. To the ire of many senior investigators, Alistair generally shows little care in his wardrobe choice, and typically wears clothes in mock resemblance to the usual investigator uniform; Featuring mainly dirty white formal garb, including a waistcoat and occasionally a pitch black investigator overcoat in contrast to the Dove's usual white. Upon his commission at the CCG a more radical facet of his appearance were the intricate and messy threads woven through his left arm and some other parts of his body, though he later removed these a few months prior to his death. His immaturity, childishness and clothing often lent him towards a distinctly androgynous appearance towards those unfamiliar with him, to the point where he has been capable of crossdressing and completely fooling those unfamiliar with him. Personality Alistair is a very eccentric individual. He often first appears quite friendly, fun loving, and childish; But soon displays numerous concerning psychopathic tendencies. Because of this frightening reputation Alistair is actively avoided by his fellow initiates and has no friends among the students he met in the Raven academy. In classes he was lazy and disruptive, barely passing any of the written exams necessary to enter the CCG, however he never failed a single acrobatic or field exercise, and his interrogation abilities were exceptional. Alistair enjoys sugar and candy an inordinate amount, to the extent that he was scolded for snacking during his own graduation ceremony. Despite eventually warming up and gradually 'discovering' the world, his apathy for those other than the few he cared about deeply was remarkable. Story Much of Alistair's unremarkable childhood is unknown due to his own hazy memory and a lack of official record. It is known he was born to a poor family living in a dangerous part of Tokyo's Fourth Ward. His story begins at age 11, where a weak and desperate ghoul invaded his home and killed his parents, while the ghoul was preoccupied with the corpses on the kitchen floor, a hidden Alistair took a knife and penetrated it through the ghoul's eye. Killing him. After this he was taken in by the CCG and entered into their academy, after which he was shortly transferred to the Raven's academy, after displaying tendencies attractive to them. After graduation from the CCG's Raven academy, Alistair became an investigator of initiate rank and was shortly promoted to second class and placed in the squad of Akane Hotaru, whom he promptly nicknamed 'Big Sis' after a run-in at the Yuureien. Around the same time as this he was assigned to a small Aogiri Tree sponsored auction bust mission in the fourth ward. He was tasked with infiltrating the auction house first and eliminating the guests while the other investigators took care of the guards He achieved his mission with distinction, having along the way unknowingly carved up the terrified form of Velvet Devoré , who was to be auctioned as a sekigan before Alistair intervened. After this event and because of his violently psychopathic tendencies, Alistair was assigned a probation officer, Coco Delaquette, whom he came to care for greatly after he was instrumental in the death of an escaped ghoul in a hostage situation. After Alistair's participation and victory in the defence of a shipment of CCG supplies, he was heavily injured and interned in a CCG hospital, wherein he met Natalia Hana, a then Rank 2 investigator in the same year as Alistair in the squad of the exceptional Special Class Investigator Neo. Natalia earned this post by achieving the highest test scores across all categories out of every initiate that graduated. After they met Alistair and Natalia fell in love and began dating. After participation in various CCG operations ranging from mediocre to remarkable, Alistair was eventually killed by the ghoul No-Eyed Queen after her arrival in the 12th Ward Office during an Aogiri attack. He was already heavily wounded and stood no chance against the ghoul. Development Category:Characters Category:Ghoul Investigators Category:Human Category:CCG Category:Hotaru Squad Category:Deceased